


A Bad Day

by hips_of_steel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine’s having a horrible day. He storms off, and Sakurai ends up being the one who brings a bit of happiness into his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day

Daiki couldn’t stand it anymore today.

He’d learned that one of his favorite older relatives was going into the hospital, and it wasn’t likely he’d be around much longer. Momoi was ragging on him for some test he’d failed like it was the end of the world. Wakamatsu was shouting at him to get his head in the game.

Finally, he turned and walked out. His hands were balled into fists, trembling. He needed to hit something.

No one tried to stop him. His face said it all.

He found himself face to face with a punching bag. He grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and began to beat the crap out of it.

He stopped when he felt he could. He throat was dry. It seemed to scream for water. He ignored it, and fell onto the punching bag again, beating it until he felt nothing.

He removed the boxing gloves, and looked around. A supply closet with a basic lock proved easy enough to get into. He didn’t want to go back to his room, to the emptiness, the pain of what he’d heard this morning, the place where Satsuki would soon be waiting for him.

He lay there, doing his best to think of nothing.

The door opens and he looks up just a bit. Ryou stands there, holding something.

“Sorry if I disturbed you. Thought you should have some food.”

He pushes a plate towards Daiki. Daiki just lays there, unresponsive.

Sakurai starts to leave.

“Please stay.” He hears himself ask.

Ryou looks at him, and then sits down next to the door. He is silent, and that is strangely comforting.

After a little bit, Aomine sits up and pokes at the food. He eats a little, and while it’s delicious, he doesn’t have more than three bites. He rolls over, staring at the back wall.

He doesn’t know that  he fell asleep, but when he wakes up, Sakurai is still there. He’s nodded off, leaning against the shelf.

Daiki checks his watch. It’s six o’clock. They need to get home.

“Ryou?”

Sakurai blinks. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep!”

“You don’t need to apologize, but both of us do need to get home. Come on.”

The school is empty. They get outside and head towards their homes.

“Thank you for the food earlier. I didn’t eat much, but it was good.”

Ryou is a little startled. Aomine Daiki is saying thank you to someone other than Momoi?

“Please stop looking at me as though I’ve grown a second head.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!”

Daiki shakes his head. “I’m not asking for an apology, Sakurai. You don’t have to say sorry for what you perceive to be any offense to anyone.”

“Sorry.”

“We’ve got a lot of work to do.” Daiki says, and then turns to go down his road. “Hey, I’ll see you at practice tomorrow!”

“Yeah. See you then!” 


End file.
